


Горячая линия

by Seliamar, Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката позвонил в «секс по телефону».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячая линия

В казармах стояла такая тишина, что можно было бы слушать снег — если бы он вдруг пошёл в июле. А так приходилось слушать только редкие всхлипы разорённого и мертвецки пьяного Кондо, ползшего от ворот к входным дверям.  
Хиджиката вздохнул, нашарил рядом с собой телефон, посмотрел на дисплей — угловатые цифры показывали половину второго. Значит, он не мог уснуть вот уже полчаса. За эти полчаса он успел несколько раз повернуться на другой бок, поиграть в «Сердитых уточек», посчитать майоринов, но всё было бесполезно.  
Обычно Хиджиката проваливался в сон почти сразу же после того, как касался щекой подушки, но сейчас не помогала даже дакимакура в виде майонезной бутылки, которую он доставал из сейфа только по особым случаям.  
Это начинало раздражать.  
Хиджиката перевернулся на живот, закрыл глаза и начал считать дохлых джои.  
«Один дохлый джои, два дохлых джои, три дохлых джои, четыре...»  
Вдруг пискнул телефон, пришло сообщение. Четвёртый дохлый джои тут же воспользовался ситуацией, ожил и попытался сбежать. Хиджиката так долго работал без выходных, что даже в его фантазиях была сплошная повседневность.  
«ГОРЯЧАЯ ЛИНИЯ СЕКС ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ!!! ПЕРВОМУ ДОЗВОНИВШЕМУСЯ ТРИ МИНУТЫ БЕСПЛАТНО!!»  
Хиджиката перекатился на спину и поднял телефон над головой.  
— Идиоты, — буркнул он, поглаживая кнопку вызова. — Сразу понятно, что вам никто не звонит. Да и кому нужны эти извращения?  
— Отаэ-сааан! — горестно взвыли за стенкой. — Не уходите! Я согласен на страпон!  
Хиджиката вздрогнул… и случайно нажал кнопку вызова.  
В первую секунду он, конечно, хотел сбросить звонок, но вдруг подумал: а что такого? В том, чтобы какой-нибудь отважный самурай, посвящающий почти всё своё время работе, обратился разок в секс по телефону, не было ничего зазорного. Вдобавок Хиджиката раньше никогда не звонил по горячим линиям такого рода, и, если честно, ему стало немного любопытно.  
— Можно даже без смазки! — пьяно хлюпнул носом Кондо, и Хиджиката решительно поднёс телефон к уху. Непристойности, произнесённые хорошо поставленным женским голосом, наверняка звучали бы гораздо приятнее.  
В динамике раздался такой звук, будто листали журнал, отпечатанный на дешёвой газетной бумаге, — Хиджиката хорошо знал этот шелест, столько рядовых поймал с поличным за чтением запрещённого «Джампа», — затем кто-то сказал:   
— Здравствуй, шалунишка. Что, помираешь от спермотоксикоза?  
Хиджиката на мгновение онемел. Во-первых, голос оказался совершенно точно не женский, а во-вторых…  
— Ёрозуя? Ты что, работаешь в сексе по телефону?  
«Ты спятил?! — завопил здравый смысл. — Бросай трубку, немедленно!»  
Но было уже поздно.  
— Хиджиката-кун, это ты? — удивлённо спросил Гинтоки.  
Шелест страниц прекратился. Несколько секунд было слышно только дыхание, а потом Гинтоки заржал.

Хиджиката всегда был гетероориентированным самураем — бабочки, цветочки, пчёлки, девушки с V-образной чёлкой, — пока однажды не стал гинтокиориентированным. И остался им даже после того, как они с Гинтоки расстались — наверное, бабочки и пчёлки не простили предательства.  
С тихим бумажным звуком перевернулась страница. Гинтоки откашлялся и уныло затянул:  
— Ну давай, расскажи мне, мой похотливый поросёночек, что ты сейчас делаешь, как проводишь свободное время, вот я, допустим, разговариваю с тобой из горячего источника, мои длинные стройные ноги согнуты в коленях и немного раздвинуты, а напряжённые соски ждут прикосновения грубой мужской… руки, что ли? А. Щетины. Ыыы, Хиджиката-кун, не могу, я это представил!  
— Ёрозуя, — вздохнул Хиджиката. — Тебе ещё не говорили, что ты хреновый работник?  
— Не-а. Ты мой первый клиент. Будь со мной нежен, неукротимый жеребец! Смотри, как печально сокращается моя узенькая дырочка, напуганная твоим колоссальным тараном...  
Из трубки послышался чавкающий звук, зашуршал пакет, потом Гинтоки сделал глоток.  
— Колоссальным, — сказал Хиджиката, переворачиваясь на бок.  
— Титаническим.  
— Что-то совсем не возбуждает.  
— Окей. Давай тогда я с тобой буду нежен, мой маленький крольчуля. Я чувствую, как бьётся твоё сердечко в ожидании запретных, но таких сладких ласк. Я медленно снимаю с тебя… — Гинтоки задумался. — Пижаму с майоринами, да? По-прежнему в ней спишь?  
— Ага.  
— Что, бессонница?  
— Я бы тебя точно уволил. Что там ещё в твоём журнале? Ну, сам бы на что подрочил?  
В трубке стало тихо. Хиджиката вдруг представил его лицо: заспанный взгляд, неровная тень от волос, падающая на глаза, налипшие к губам крошки — ничего эротичного. Голос тоже был под стать. Как его вообще взяли на такую работу?  
Хиджиката хотел спросить, но не успел.  
— У меня тут сиськи, — отозвался Гинтоки, — на всю страницу, а на соседней Ичиго. С колоссальным! Мечом, в смысле. Чёрт, тут нет ни одного «Джампа» за этот год, сплошь какое-то старьё. Что за пофигистичное отношение к работникам?  
— Что за пофигистичное отношение к работе, Ёрозуя, — буркнул Хиджиката.  
Связь была хорошая, голос Гинтоки, назойливый и тягучий, как жужжание сонной мухи, звучал так чисто и явственно, будто тот сейчас находился в этой комнате, а не в каком-то безымянном офисе, обложенный чипсами и прошлогодними выпусками «Джампа».  
— Ладно, ладно, — пробубнил Гинтоки. — Получается, тебе линию Ичиго… Так, значит, я уже снял с тебя пижаму с майоринами. Чувствуешь, какой сильный от меня исходит поток реяцу, Хиджиката-кун? Он щекочет твою обнажённую кожу…  
— Что ещё за линия Ичиго? Хватит нести чушь, — Хиджиката выразительно поморщился, будто Гинтоки мог его видеть. Просто голос действительно был слышен так, словно тот говорил прямо в ухо; казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и ощутишь дыхание на шее.  
— Нужно было про сиськи? — уточнил Гинтоки. — А зачем тогда звонить в секс по телефону для одиноких пидарасов?  
Для одиноких пидарасов? Вот блин.  
— Я ошибся номером, — мрачно сказал Хиджиката, прекрасно понимая, что это звучит как дурацкая отмазка.  
— А хочешь, поиграем в Кьюби и Саске-куна? Из тебя получится хороший Саске-кун. Красивый, упёртый и тупой.  
— Я не!.. — крикнул Хиджиката, садясь на футоне. Он так сильно сжал трубку, что корпус хрустнул.  
— Ты да, — голос Гинтоки лился мягко и вязко, и где-то на самом дне его дрожала злость. — Это всё херня, Тоши. Хиджиката-кун. Мы остановились на пижаме. У тебя клёвая пижама, Хиджиката-кун. Самая лучшая. Я бы вдыхал её запах. Может быть, подрочил бы в неё. Всё время бы с собой таскал. Не знаю. Не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
В трубке послышались гудки. Хиджиката перезвонил, голос в телефоне был ласковым, бодрым — и чужим.  
— Доброй ночи, сладкий! Что, не спится?  
Хиджиката нажал на отбой. Закурил, долго сидел, глядя на телефон, будто тот превратился в опасное ядовитое насекомое.  
Потом наступило утро.

Хиджиката пил много кофе, много курил; день проходил незаметно: тренировка, планёрка, выезд. Кого-то поймали, кто-то сбежал, кто-то не успел.  
— Кажется, он был вооружён, — сказал Кондо, разглядывая изрубленный труп. — Я видел, точно вооружённое сопротивление. Наверное, этот подгулявший клерк был опасным заговорщиком. Тоши, с тобой всё в порядке?  
«Это всё херня, Тоши».  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Хиджиката.  
Ночью он снова позвонил. Трубку снял Гинтоки.  
— Что за хрень ты нёс про пижаму? И почему не ответил, когда я перезвонил?  
— Ого, прямо так сразу, красавчик? — игриво откликнулся Гинтоки. — Может, попытаемся дойти до кровати? Нет? Хочешь здесь, в прихожей?  
Хиджиката озадаченно моргнул, глядя в тёмный потолок, переспросил:  
— Чего?  
— Ах, почему на твоей рубашке так много пуговиц? — посетовал Гинтоки. — Это же сущее издевательство, а мне так хочется поскорее прикоснуться к тебе, обнажённому и горячему…  
— У тебя теперь бульварный роман вместо «Джампа»? — фыркнул Хиджиката. — Знаешь, одно другого не лучше.  
— Я медленно веду руками по твоему животу, ниже и ниже, — продолжал Гинтоки интимным шёпотом. — Расстёгиваю пуговицу на штанах… Я так возбуждён, чувствуешь, как сильно я дрожу?  
Чувствую, чуть было не ответил Хиджиката машинально: этот шёпот всколыхнул внутри то, что не стоило трогать лишний раз.  
Он специально так себя вёл, чёртов кучерявый пройдоха. Сколько раз он проделывал похожие штуки, когда хотел пожрать на халяву.  
— Не уходи от темы, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Закрой глаза и думай о Майолэнде.  
— Даааа, вот так, — выдохнул Гинтоки.  
Нет, не надо было закрывать глаза. Сетчатку обожгло воспоминанием: темнота, жидкий свет тянется в окно и обводит спутанные волосы тонким серебристым контуром, губы шевелятся, так близко, слова обжигают ухо.  
Хиджиката скрутил в пальцах простыню и задержал дыхание так, что ещё секунда — и это стало бы слышно, но Гинтоки вдруг цыкнул языком и сказал совершенно обычным тоном:  
— Блин, наконец-то этот толстяк свалил.  
— Толстяк? — повторил Хиджиката отрешённо и принялся считать про себя.  
— Да, начальник отдела, — отозвался Гинтоки. Что-то заскрипело и стукнуло — выдвижной ящик стола, потом знакомо зашуршала бумага.  
Хиджиката дошёл до шести, когда фантомное ощущение чужих пальцев, вплетающихся в волосы на затылке, начало таять.  
— У вас там и отделы есть? — хмыкнул он.  
— Конечно. Одинокие пидарасы, одинокие натуралы, одинокие любители группового секса, ещё кто-то одинокий, — Гинтоки душераздирающе зевнул. — А, ты же что-то спрашивал, да?  
— Про пижаму, — ответил Хиджиката. — И почему ты вчера не ответил, когда я перезвонил.  
— Про какую пижаму? Я не в пижаме.  
— То, что ты вчера сказал. Про мою пижаму.  
— Ммм… — отозвался Гинтоки — Хиджиката представил, как он чешет затылок. — Не помню. Да и с чего бы это я говорил про твою пижаму? А не ответил — ну, понимаешь, срочно понадобилось в сортир, наверное, чипсы попались просроченные.  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Ёрозуя.  
— …Но Юки-кун меня подстраховал. Как он тебе, кстати? Юки-кун клёвый, вообще-то он тренер по дзюдо, а тут подрабатывает, потому что деньги хорошие.  
— Эй!  
— …Погоди-ка секунду, сейчас я тебя переключу, он в этих делах поопытнее меня. Ты ведь привередливый, Хиджиката-кун, такой зелёный новичок, как я, вряд ли удовлетворит твоим взыскательным вкусам…  
— Только попробуй, — сказал Хиджиката, зло прищурившись. — Настучу этому твоему толстяку, и тебя живо выпнут оттуда.  
— Шантажист, — обиделся Гинтоки. — Вымогатель. А ведь я хотел как лучше, Хиджиката-кун.  
«Почему тогда ушёл?»  
Хиджиката чуть не задал этот вопрос вслух; вовремя прикусил язык — и тут же разозлился. Чёртов Ёрозуя, он ещё и обижается.  
— Как лучше — это как?  
— Знаешь, — ответил Гинтоки, — поговорим лучше про дырочки и тараны. Или… давай поиграем в орла и решку на желание! Сейчас, погоди, попрошу у Сюдзи-куна монетку.  
— Что, ещё один дзюдоист?  
— Каллиграф. Знаю, знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, нет, ему не нужна подработка. Он просто озабоченный извращенец.  
В трубке послышались шорох и стук, смех, отдалённые голоса, потом Гинтоки, выдохнув, сообщил:  
— Ну вот, я тут! Орёл или решка?  
Зачем я это делаю, подумал Хиджиката. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что Ёрозуя сидит рядом и опять придумал какую-то дурацкую игру.  
— Орёл.  
Монетка стукнулась о стол, завертелась со звоном, так близко, что, кажется, протяни руку — и поймаешь. Только вот поймать никогда не удавалось.  
— Не повезло тебе, Хиджиката-кун, — довольно сообщил Гинтоки. — Я хочу… Мм, чего же я хочу?  
— Пожрать? — предположил Хиджиката.  
— Можно и пожрать, — согласился Гинтоки. — Только перед этим сними, пожалуйста, свою клёвую пижаму. Не торопись. Почувствуй, как ткань скользит по коже.  
— А если совру? — Хиджиката дотронулся до пуговицы, вытолкнул её из петельки. Дыхание Гинтоки в трубке было ровным, как у человека, который притворяется спящим. Потом он ответил:  
— Без проблем. Только соври так, чтобы я поверил.  
Вторая пуговица застряла в петле, Хиджиката привстал, зажав телефон между плечом и щекой.  
— Ну как? — тихо спросил Гинтоки.  
— Расстёгиваю.  
— Много ещё?  
— Две. А о чём ты вообще разговариваешь с, хм, клиентами?  
— Да ты знаешь, о чём угодно. Всё-таки одинокие пидарасы в первую очередь одинокие. Вон, вчера мужик звонил, я ему про свой мощный таран, ну, как обычно, а он мне в ответ про Иосифа Флавия, и что этот Иосиф рекомендовал отбивать таран большими камнями. Прямо, говорит, по головке! Наверное, больно.  
Хиджиката не выдержал, рассмеялся — такой возмущённый и удручённый голос был у Гинтоки.  
— А ещё был один парень… Эй, хватит зубы заговаривать! Как поживают твои пуговицы?  
— Нормально поживают. Вот, штаны снимаю. Медленно, как ты и просил.  
— Ох, — пробормотал Гинтоки, и этот короткий, безотчётный звук ударил электрическим разрядом, вышибая воздух из груди. — Серьёзно?  
Нет, хотел сказать Хиджиката, но потом приподнялся на локтях, стянул штаны и ответил:  
— Ага, серьёзно.  
— Нет, подожди, — запротестовал Гинтоки. — Давай поподробнее, Хиджиката-кун. Ну там, ласковый трикотаж скользнул вниз по бёдрам, по коже побежали мурашки… А, и не забудь про тонкий розовый след от резинки!  
Хиджиката встал, взял со стола кошелёк, выгреб мелочь.  
— От какой ещё резинки?  
— Ну в штанах которая, — пояснил Гинтоки. — Чтобы на поясе держались. Вот ты снял штаны, а там эта полоска. Эротично же, как думаешь?  
— Вечно ты обращаешь внимание на всякую ерунду, — фыркнул Хиджиката, выудил первую попавшуюся монетку из россыпи на столе. — Теперь твоя очередь.  
— Так, дай-ка подумать… — сказал Гинтоки после секундной паузы. — Орёл.  
Хиджиката моргнул: он ожидал, что будет решка. Гинтоки любил делать всё наперекор, раньше он бы точно выбрал решку — просто потому, что Хиджиката поставил на орла. Странное, неприятное ощущение диссонанса сжало диафрагму, и в памяти вдруг всплыл тот вечер: сакэ, ленивая перепалка, на первый взгляд всё как всегда. Не обошлось без пары хлёстких фраз, но без них обычно и не обходилось; вдобавок они были настолько затёрты, что уже вроде бы ничего не значили… Вроде бы.  
— Орёл, значит, — повторил Хиджиката, мотнув головой. Бросил монетку вверх, подставил ладонь. — У тебя сегодня тоже не самый удачный день, Ёрозуя.  
— Блин, — проворчал Гинтоки недовольно — этот тон всегда шёл в комплекте с кислой гримасой. — Ну ладно, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Хиджиката-кун. Что мне снять? Я могу снять платье, если хочешь. Или костюм из латекса, такой блестящий и тесный. Или розовый фартук. Или я могу не снять, а надеть что-то из этого.  
Хиджиката лёг на спину. По полу гулял сквозняк, и кожа покрывалась мурашками.  
Нет, конечно. На самом деле это был не сквозняк.  
— Могу надеть и всё сразу, хотя сочетание странное, — продолжал Гинтоки. — Но будет так, как ты скажешь. Хиджиката-кун? Ты там заснул, что ли?  
Хиджиката отвык слышать такие интонации в его голосе, мягкие, почти нежные.  
— Нет, не заснул. Сними то, что сейчас на тебе.  
Гинтоки засмеялся.  
— Скучный ты. Ладно, раздеваюсь.  
— Медленно, — напомнил Хиджиката.  
— Конечно. Я же сказал, всё будет по-твоему. Хочешь, скажу кое-что по секрету?  
— Валяй, — Хиджиката повернулся на бок, положил трубку на ухо, расслабил руку.  
— На самом деле я соврал. В первый раз ты тоже выиграл. Злишься? Кстати, я уже забросил юкату на люстру и сейчас как раз наклоняюсь, чтобы снять штаны.  
Хиджиката замолчал, перед глазами встала картинка, яркая и детальная: край чёрной рубашки задирается, открывая поясницу, трусы чуть сползают, и становится виден тот самый тонкий розовый след от резинки.  
Чёрт.  
— Вообще-то я тоже соврал, — ровно сказал Хиджиката. — Но ты ведь поверил.  
— Да, — ответил Гинтоки. — Конечно. Всё для тебя. Не такой уж я и хреновый работник, правда?  
— Твои коллеги, наверное, решили, что ты полный придурок, — улыбнулся Хиджиката. — Кто в своём уме будет раздеваться для очередного лоха-клиента.  
Гинтоки издал странный звук, потом скрипнуло кресло.  
— Я всё. Ну что, играем дальше?  
— Они что, сидят с тобой рядом? В одном помещении?! Надеюсь, тебе хватило ума не раздеваться!  
Хиджиката провёл ладонью по влажному лбу. Было слишком легко представить себе голого идиота в тесном офисе, рядом с дзюдоистом Юки-куном — наверняка звероподобный громила — и извращенцем Сюдзи-куном с гнусной ухмылочкой и потными руками. Нет, голый идиот оставался Широяшей, но, но…  
— Хиджиката-кун, — тихо и внятно сказал Гинтоки. — Если ты не прекратишь, если ты немедленно не прекратишь, я тебе разыграю сценарий «оргия в офисе».  
В трубке зашумело, послышался чужой голос, Гинтоки бросил в сторону:  
— Жарко, вот и разделся. Жирный только обещает кондиционер поставить, от него даже вентилятора не дождёшься.  
И снова в трубку:  
— Ну что, играем дальше? Орёл? Решка?  
— Орёл, — ответил Хиджиката, сжимая кулаки. Голый, под тонким одеялом, он слушал Гинтоки и чувствовал, как по венам бежит крутой кипяток. Монетка снова стукнула о столешницу, Гинтоки помолчал, потом сказал:  
— Потрогай себя. Проведи вдоль члена, смотри, какой он у тебя. Я бы не променял его на самый большой леденец. Такая нежная кожа на головке, а уздечка, когда трогаешь её языком, ты начинаешь стонать и ругаться. Чувствуешь? Ты чувствуешь, Тоши?  
— Пошёл ты, — пробормотал Хиджиката. В трубке слышалось частое, рваное дыхание; скрипнуло кресло, что-то упало и покатилось.  
— Сожми его, — сдавленно шепнул Гинтоки. — Давай, кончи для меня, детка.  
Его голос ласкал, умолял, трахал; Хиджикату выгнуло, горячая дрожь прокатилась по всему телу, рассыпалась колючими искрами, сверхновыми в пустоте, он совсем забыл, как это бывает.   
— Эй, — позвали его. — Эй, Хиджиката-кун. Ты там как?  
Хиджиката нащупал телефон, прижал к уху.  
— Ну что, играем дальше? — бодро спросил Гинтоки. — Давай, ты же ещё не хочешь спать? Кидай монетку! Пусть будет орёл.  
Хиджиката подбросил монетку, поймал — сжал в кулаке, скользком от спермы.  
— Орёл. Ты выиграл, Ёрозуя.  
Гинтоки молчал; тишина тянулась — секунду, две, три, тяжёлая, вязкая.  
Потом возмутился:  
— Эй, так нечестно!  
— Почему? — спросил Хиджиката. Посмотрел на настенные часы: почти пять утра, уже светает. — Ты сказал «орёл», и выпал орёл. Всё по правилам.   
— Значит, я выиграл.  
— Да.  
— Положи трубку.  
Хиджиката нажал на отбой. Бессонница дёргала за припухшие веки, перекатывалась ознобом под кожей.

Днём было жарко, солнце напекало макушку, превращало форму в фольгу для запекания мяса. Хиджиката потёр виски, поморгал — глаза жгло, будто в них насыпали песка. Или сахара.  
Табличка с надписью «Доля сахара» тут же вынырнула из памяти, подсвеченная ранним утром, тусклая, как на выцветшей фотографии; кресло, стол, телефон — чёртов телефон. Скорее всего, Гинтоки сейчас спал, обняв скомканное одеяло, — наверняка специально нашёл себе лёгкую ночную работу, чтобы потом весь день спать, пока другие занимаются серьёзными делами и мучаются от жары. Гинтоки во всём старался прилагать как можно меньше усилий, хитрожопый бездельник, и любил комфорт — хотя для комфорта ему нужно было не так уж и много.  
И вообще, хватит уже о нём думать.  
— Вы что-то сказали, Хиджиката-сан? — с любопытством спросил Сого, протягивая запотевшую жестянку с кофе. — Жаль, змеиного яда там не продавали.  
— Тебе послышалось, — буркнул Хиджиката. Холодная банка приятно легла в пальцы. — С сахаром? Издеваешься?  
— Да? — ненатурально удивился тот. — А я не заметил.  
Жестянка полетела в мусорный бак. Сого посмотрел на Хиджикату с непонятным выражением в глазах и протянул другую.  
— Вообще-то я не хочу кофе. Хиджиката-сан, а вы знаете смертельную дозу кофеина?  
— Отвали.  
— Примерно десять граммов.  
Хиджиката открыл банку, отхлебнул, во рту разошлась холодная горечь. Он попытался хотя бы примерно вспомнить, сколько кофе успел выпить с утра, но не смог, а веки всё равно изнутри ощущались как наждачные.  
Вот возьму и просплю всю ночь как бревно, зло пообещал себе Хиджиката и пошёл к машине: до конца дежурства оставалось ещё несколько часов, а бессонница — кого она вообще волнует, эта бессонница.  
Он открыл водительскую дверь. Сого, подошедший следом, секунду выглядел так, будто хочет сказать что-то, но потом обогнул машину и сел на пассажирское место.  
— Ну хотя бы смертельную дозу никотина знаете?  
Хиджиката завёл двигатель.  
— Заткнись, а.  
— От ноля целых пяти десятых до одного миллиграмма на килограмм веса, — невозмутимо произнёс Сого.  
Хиджиката завёл двигатель, нажал педаль — дома по бокам улицы сдвинулись с места, поплыли мимо, всё быстрее и быстрее.  
— Интересно, какова смертельная доза майонеза. Не хотите проверить, Хиджиката-сан? Только представьте, как вы поможете развитию науки.  
Хиджиката притормозил на светофоре, повернул на другую улицу, прибавил газу.  
— Хоть на что-то сгодитесь. Сдохни, Хиджиката. Майонез говно. Эй, вы что, оглохли?  
Как же надоел его бубнеж.  
Солнце светило до отвращения ярко, отсвечивало от витрин. Кто-то открыл окно — прямо над баннером кондитерской фабрики, название было смутно знакомым, и привкус кофе во рту вдруг показался более горьким, — а потом блик от стекла плеснул в глаза едко, как серная кислота.  
Всё стало белым — на секунду, на долю секунды, а когда эта доля секунды истекла, Сого сказал:  
— Хиджиката-сан, давайте поменяемся местами.  
Вид у него был такой же бесстрастный, как всегда, а руки сжимали руль до побелевших костяшек.

Хиджиката чувствовал себя виноватым и поэтому злился, а когда Кондо посмотрел на него печальными, полными тревоги глазами, то и вовсе ощутил желание сделать сэппуку.  
— Тоши, ты выглядишь усталым, — с чувством произнёс Кондо и положил ему на плечо тяжёлую тёплую руку.  
Всё в порядке, хотел ответить Хиджиката по привычке, но промолчал — может быть, из-за Сого, который маячил на заднем плане и всем своим видом говорил: «А мог бы выглядеть ещё и мёртвым», и то, что он не произносил этого вслух, раздражало ещё сильнее. Лучше бы настучал, паршивец мелкий.  
А Кондо вдруг просиял, будто ему в голову пришла отличная мысль; предложил:  
— Тоши, хочешь, я посплю с тобой, а? Спою тебе что-нибудь или книжку почитаю, хочешь?  
Хиджиката моргнул, Сого ухмыльнулся в открытую. Кондо широко улыбался, ожидая ответа, но вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу и неловко рассмеялся.  
— Ох, наверное, это не очень хорошая идея, ну, мало ли чем люди занимаются перед сном, да?  
Он убрал руку с плеча Хиджикаты, легонько подтолкнул в спину и негромко добавил:  
— Поспи, Тоши. У тебя завтра выходной.  
Потом Хиджиката лежал на боку и смотрел на телефон в своей руке — пластик впитал тепло пальцев и казался чуть ли не горячим на ощупь. В висках неприятно пульсировало.  
Хиджиката отложил телефон, лёг на спину, расслабил плечи, досчитал до двадцати семи дохлых джои и пожал руку семнадцати майоринам — бесполезно, сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
Он медленно повернул голову. Чёрный корпус телефона почти сливался с темнотой. В тишине на мгновение померещился звук чужого ровного дыхания.  
Нет, правда, а вдруг этот придурок раздевается каждый раз, когда ему кто-то звонит?  
Гудки в трубке звучали слишком долго. Хиджиката выругался и набрал номер ещё раз.  
— Алло, — сказал Гинтоки сквозь зевок. — Да, я уже жду тебя, мой лев, мой Годзилла, я весь горю и хочу поскорее отдаться тебе на шёлковых простынях цвета твоих глаз.  
— Блин, что может встать от такого приветствия, — проворчал Хиджиката. — Почему не брал трубку?  
— Не знаю, у других встаёт, — скучающим тоном отозвался Гинтоки. — Я же не виноват, что ты такой нестандартный, Хиджиката-кун. А не брал, потому что задремал. Хотя, если честно, у нас тут определитель номера.  
Хиджиката промолчал. Гинтоки зашуршал чем-то, вздохнул.  
— Давай, овладей мной, потрать ещё бюджетных денег, грязный коп. Я намазался этими, как их, благовониями. Везде намазался. И ноги побрил, во. Ну как, заводит?  
— Ни хрена.  
— Раз так, сам предлагай что-нибудь, — буркнул Гинтоки. — Или тебе дать Сюдзи-куна? Он здорово обращается с зажатыми стесняшками, ну, я ведь уже говорил, что он озабоченный.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза рукой — казалось, что потолок давит на голову.  
— Нет, не надо.  
Повисла пауза, потом Гинтоки прохладно поинтересовался:  
— А что тогда надо?  
— Ничего, — пробормотал Хиджиката и зачем-то добавил: — Я сегодня облажался.  
— Серьёзно? Что, прямо по-крупному?  
— Ага.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда забей. Просто живи дальше. Знаешь же, как это делается.  
Раздражение вспыхнуло, как сухая полынь от брошенного окурка.   
Хиджиката вспомнил побелевшие от напряжения пальцы Сого, затем Гинтоки — такого, каким он был в тот вечер, с синяком на скуле, с отсутствующим выражением в глазах; сжал челюсти почти до боли.  
— Я не просил советов.  
— Бесишься? — спросил Гинтоки и негромко засмеялся. — Нет, правда, забей. Давай лучше поговорим о чём-нибудь приятном. А ещё лучше — займёмся чем-нибудь приятным. Представь, что я делаю тебе эротический массаж, ну, допустим, ртом.  
На последней фразе он понизил голос — это ощущалось как горячее дыхание на шее, прикосновение языка к уху, губы, посасывающие мочку. Вопрос о том, как его взяли на такую работу, отпал сам собой — нет, не сейчас, раньше, Хиджиката не помнил, когда. Вроде бы ещё в первую ночь, хотя, если честно, он не был объективен.  
— И я голый, совсем голый, на мне ничего нет. Кстати, не забывай, что я побрил ноги и натёрся маслом. Блестящий и гладкий Гин-сан, ну скажи, тебе ведь нравится. Тебя это возбуждает.  
Голос Гинтоки звучал негромко и тягуче, и с Хиджикатой происходило нечто странное. Соблазнительные картинки, нарисованные воображением, почему-то без конца сменялись тем воспоминанием — синяком на скуле и отсутствующим выражением в глазах, — а потом другими, более ранними, и в груди разливалась непонятная тяжесть, как жгуче-солёная морская вода.  
— Надеюсь, ты уже разделся, Хиджиката-кун. Меня заводит сама мысль об этом. И мысль о Тоши-младшем тоже, как он поживает? Передай ему, что пора вставать. Я столько всего хочу с ним сделать… Эй, Хиджиката-кун, я что, зря тут распинаюсь? Скажи что-нибудь! Или ты заснул?  
— Нет, — ответил Хиджиката. — Не заснул.  
— А что случилось? Слишком быстро кончил и стесняешься в этом признаться?  
— Пошёл ты.  
— Как обычно, на всё один ответ, — фыркнул Гинтоки; помедлив, спросил: — Ты что, вообще не спишь? Пить много кофе вредно.  
— Да, знаю. Смертельная доза кофеина — примерно десять граммов.  
— Бррр. Как хорошо, что я пью клубничное молоко. Тоши-младший наверняка тебя проклинает, ты хоть представляешь, что делает кофе с потенцией?  
— Смеёшься? Да твоё клубничное молоко ещё вреднее. Сплошные консерванты.  
— Ничего подобного!  
Закрыв глаза, можно было представить, что они сидят в какой-нибудь закусочной и что если сдвинуть локоть, то коснёшься его руки, лежащей на столешнице.  
Хиджиката перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в бутылку-дакимакуру.  
— Ёрозуя.  
— А.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь. Неважно, что, про бритые ноги и Годзиллу тоже подойдёт.  
Гинтоки помолчал, потом ответил:  
— Я вчера утром после работы в кино ходил. «Педоро наносит ответный удар», не смотрел?  
— Не-а, — соврал Хиджиката и прижал телефон к самому уху. Теперь казалось, что голос Гинтоки рождается прямо в голове, с дыханием, шелестом бумаги, отдалённой, едва слышной попсовой мелодией.  
— Начинается с того, что мама девочки едет по дороге, машину болтает, у мамы передоз и фотография дочери в бардачке. Она случайно сбивает босса якудзы, за ней гонятся, начинается перестрелка. А девочка шла мимо из школы и всё это видела из мусорного бака, в который спряталась, когда начали стрелять, Хиджиката-кун, ты спишь?  
— Не сплю, — пробормотал Хиджиката. — Я уже четвёртые сутки не сплю.  
— Вот и не спи, — сурово сказал Гинтоки. — По крайней мере, пока не дорасскажу. А про маму потом девочка узнала, что она перевозила в желудке наркотики аманто, которые фасовали в разноцветные презервативы. Да, там ещё прикольно было, когда для разных сортов дури использовали разные резинки. И потом так и продавали: «Мне парочку с пупырышками, а моей девчонке банановый». В общем, маму пристрелили, а девочка вся в объедках и мусоре пришла к Педоро. И тут оказалось!  
— Мм?  
— Что мама была первой любовью Педоро, и теперь он вышел на тропу войны. У него под домом был целый бункер, там чего только не было, и бэтмобиль, и коллекция ножей, и зенитный комплекс земля-космос! А девочку он научил пользоваться ножом-бабочкой, и они вдвоём начали охотиться на якудза и аманто. Хиджиката-кун, ау. Эй, Тоши. Майонез говно. Что, правда заснул?  
Его голос расходился по телу тёплыми ленивыми волнами, и невозможно было даже пошевелиться, не то что ответить. Хиджиката засыпал неторопливо и уютно, единственное, чего он хотел — это чтобы Гинтоки продолжал говорить, создавая иллюзию присутствия, видимость близости.  
— ...Ладно. А потом Педоро поймали, а девочка кинула в багажник бэтмобиля ящик гранат, базуку и заветный презерватив с усиками, единственную память о мамочке, и понеслась его спасать. И что ты думаешь? Кстати, я тебя видел на утреннем сеансе. Ты был похож на обдолбанную сову и то и дело проносил попкорн мимо рта, а когда думал, что на тебя никто не смотрит, таращился в мою сторону. Так что уверен, ты пропустил всё самое интересное. Представляешь, мама оказалась жива и главарём банды аманто. Мама-ято. А Педоро выпрыгнул из вертолёта, развернулся и как ударит по нему ногой! Всё, я кладу трубку. Спи спокойно. Я тебя люблю.

Утром будильник вибрировал и пищал, закатившись куда-то под дакимакуру. Яркое солнце било в глаза, ветер щекотно трогал лицо, и непонятно было, то ли кто-то отодвинул перегородку, то ли сам Хиджиката забыл её вечером закрыть.  
Через полчаса он вышел из казарм — с ещё влажной головой, незажженной сигаретой во рту и адресом, записанном на салфетке из-под чизбургера. Адресом «Горячей линии».  
Здание бывшего торгового центра, переоборудованного под офисы, давно нуждалось в ремонте; лифт не работал. Хиджиката поднялся по лестнице на четвёртый этаж, в голове барабанило и билось отчётливое «Спи спокойно. Я тебя люблю. Спи спокойно. Я тебя люблю. Спи...»  
Третья дверь справа по коридору.  
Хлипкий замок.  
Хиджиката распахнул дверь ногой и шагнул внутрь.  
И оказался в обычном, ничем не примечательном офисе средней руки.  
Слева, почти у самой двери, сидел звероподобный громила, что-то ворковал в микрофон гарнитуры, неторопливо собирая модель самолёта. Над его столом, подвешенные за нитки к полке, висели планеры, кораблики и танки.  
У окна, закинув ноги на столешницу, развалился на офисном кресле противный тип с редкими сальными волосами; не отрываясь от монитора, на котором девочки из школьного оркестра пили чай с рогаликами, тип бормотал что-то про юбочки, трусики и перезапуск сериала.  
А прямо — прямо перед Хиджикатой — сидел Гинтоки. Сидел спиной, закинув ногу на ногу, и будто не замечал, что в офисе появился посторонний. Рубашка висела на вентиляторе, а сам он был в одних штанах и босиком.  
Хиджиката подошёл к креслу и стянул с Гинтоки наушники.  
Тот запрокинул голову.  
Хиджиката наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. Он не собирался этого делать, он говорил себе, что просто придёт и посмотрит, убедится, неважно даже, в чём, — в том, что Гинтоки всё устраивает.  
Хиджиката не собирался целовать Гинтоки, а теперь не мог заставить себя оторваться от его губ.  
Скрипнул пол; послышался незнакомый угрожающий бас:  
— Эй, парень, вали-ка ты отсюда подобру-поздорову. Гин-кун, конечно, добрый, но тебе не стоит злоупотреблять его…  
— А, значит, ты и есть Юки-кун? — бросил Хиджиката, выпрямляясь.  
— Алло, полиция? — услышал он. — Тут к нам какой-то маньяк ворвался, да, только что, нет, мы его сами задержим.  
— А это, наверное, извращенец Сюдзи-кун, — хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
— Гин-кун, бей его, бей! Летс пати! — заорал извращенец.  
Гинтоки встал. Потянул рубашку с вентилятора.  
Буркнул, просовывая руку в рукав:  
— Что это за говённое «Летс пати!»? Его не так надо говорить, вообще по-другому. Смирись, Сюдзи-кун, вершина твоих возможностей — это «Кумагору на но да!», а «Летс пати!» требует совсем другого уровня крутизны.  
— Да ты сам неправильно говоришь! — возмутился Сюдзи-кун. — Вон, даже у Юки-куна спроси, кто из нас круче говорит «Летс пати!»  
— Летс пати! — старательно взревел Юки-кун.  
— Похоже на медведя, который занозил хуй, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Да я знаю, — вздохнул Юки-кун. — Задолбали. Сидишь себе, клеишь модельку, три часа ночи, и тут такой визг: «Мой бур пробурит твои небеса!» Моя часовая отвёртка, они хотели сказать. Мой тупой потёртый штопор, они, должно быть, подразумевали. Им весело, а у меня рука дрогнула — и всё! Всё пропало!  
Гинтоки сделал несколько осторожных шажков к двери.  
— А нечего было мне подсовывать порнуху про пидарасов! — возмутился Сюдзи-кун.  
— Да я не…  
— Так, — пробормотал Гинтоки. — Меня только что арестовал маньяк, бывайте, ребята, не ссорьтесь, до новых встреч.  
Говоря это, он тянул Хиджикату за руку, а потом вытолкнул из офиса, закрыв за собой дверь.  
— Маньяк?  
— Привет. Как спалось? - спросил Гинтоки как ни в чём не бывало.  
Хиджиката отвёл взгляд от его довольного лица — и увидел табличку: «Горячая линия для одиноких людей».  
Рядом с дверью стоял стенд с буклетами. Хиджиката взял один, прочитал: «Скучно? Грустно? Не спится? Не с кем поговорить? Ночной телефон доверия поможет справиться с одиночеством».  
Стоп. Выходит, всё это время он звонил на обычный телефон доверия?  
— А как же Иосиф Флавий? — спросил Хиджиката озадаченно, хотя догадка уже маячила на краю сознания.  
— Какой Иосиф Флавий? — Гинтоки моргнул, привычным жестом почесал затылок.  
— Мощный таран, — напомнил Хиджиката. — Одинокие пидарасы. Секс по телефону.  
— Ну, это… — начал Гинтоки, глядя на табличку, но не договорил и пожал плечами.  
Хиджиката достал телефон, открыл папку с входящими сообщениями, снова пробежал глазами по строчкам: «ГОРЯЧАЯ ЛИНИЯ СЕКС ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ!!! ПЕРВОМУ ДОЗВОНИВШЕМУСЯ ТРИ МИНУТЫ БЕСПЛАТНО!!»  
Он поднял голову, развернул телефон дисплеем к Гинтоки.  
— Так это ты прислал?  
— Это была шутка, — сказал Гинтоки; поколебавшись, добавил: — Ну, сначала.  
Потом спросил:  
— Злишься?  
Хиджиката смотрел на Гинтоки: заспанный взгляд, неровная тень от волос, падающая на глаза, губы — губы, которые он не собирался целовать. Ну, сначала.  
Из головы словно вымели пыль, накопившуюся там за бессонные ночи. Всё выстраивалось в правильном порядке, вставало на свои места.  
— Нет, — честно ответил Хиджиката. — Ты?  
— Немного, — уклончиво произнёс Гинтоки, переступил с ноги на ногу. Отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди, но всё равно поглядывал искоса. — Что теперь?  
— «Педоро наносит ответный удар». В прошлый раз я пропустил всё самое интересное.  
— Блин, — Гинтоки глубоко вздохнул и насупился. — Ты слышал.  
— Да, — подтвердил Хиджиката, с непониманием посмотрел на телефон, всё ещё сжатый в руке, но уже ненужный, и убрал его в карман. — Знаешь, Ёрозуя, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что.  
Гинтоки стоял так близко, и нужно было всего лишь протянуть руку, чтобы его коснуться.


End file.
